


Chapeuzinho Vermelho

by Fushigikage



Series: Era uma vez na TARDIS... [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, whouffaldi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fushigikage/pseuds/Fushigikage
Summary: Clara sentiu uma brisa suave tocar o seu rosto. Ao abrir os olhos, percebeu que não estava mais na segurança da TARDIS. Foi preciso pouco tempo até que ela percebesse que algo estava errado.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Series: Era uma vez na TARDIS... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chapeuzinho Vermelho

Viajar com o Doutor era sempre uma grande aventura, já que nunca se sabia ao certo o que iriam encontrar pelo caminho. Nada era por acaso e muitas vezes uma simples ida a uma lanchonete se revelava uma aventura daquelas de quase custar-lhe o pescoço. Clara sabia bem disso e era o que, de fato, tornava a sua parceria ainda mais emocionante. Cada vez mais ligada a ele, passava pouco tempo entre os humanos comuns – que viviam suas vidas de humanos comuns – e passava cada vez mais tempo explorando o espaço ou viajando através do tempo com ele.

Hoje não seria diferente, porém ela não esperava o que se seguiu momentos depois de terem aterrissado. O que deveria ser uma singela visita a um planeta inofensivo nos confins da galáxia acabou por se tornar uma tremenda corrida pela sobrevivência. Ela estava ansiosa por experimentar as tais guloseimas das quais o Doutor tanto falou; no entanto, não receberam nada além de tiros e ameaças de se tornarem o próximo item do menu. 

– O que você fez para eles, Doutor?

Estavam, finalmente, na segurança da TARDIS. Haviam corrido por muito tempo, o que fazia com que o ar faltasse em seus pulmões. Estavam suados, exaustos, totalmente esgotados. Ainda assim, Clara não pode deixar de notar um sorriso diferente no rosto do Senhor do Tempo.

– Eu conheço esse olhar, Doutor – a morena voltou a falar, colocando as mãos na cintura. – Vamos, comece a dizer direitinho o que você fez para sermos recebidos daquele jeito!

– Veja bem, – ele pigarreou, movendo as mãos de maneira apaziguadora. – Eu não fiz nada.

– Tem certeza? Porque eles pareciam ter um bom motivo para te explodir em pedacinhos!

– Certo, está bem – ele observou o olhar inquisidor que se fez presente no rosto de sua companheira. – Talvez eu tenha feito algo.

– Continue.

Ela cruzou os braços e se aproximou dele, apoiando as costas no console da nave.

– Essa é uma longa história, teremos tempo para falar sobre isso depois. 

Com isso, ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e gentilmente moveu seu corpo para fazê-la caminhar pelo interior da TARDIS. 

– O que você está fazendo? – Ela se virou para protestar, porém ele seguiu firme na sua empreitada de afastar a jovem humana do painel de controle da nave.

– Clara, essa é uma longa história e garanto que você não quer ouvi-la. – Ele disse, enquanto levava a sua companheira até as escadas.

– Como vou saber se não quero ouvir se nem ao menos sei do que se trata?

Ela parou no meio da escada que levava para o andar superior. Virando-se para ele e com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, manteve o seu olhar fixo nos olhos dele. Ele pareceu pensar durante alguns poucos segundos, até que acabou fazendo um gesto com os ombros, seguido de um aceno com as mãos.

– Bem, talvez eu tenha destruído uma coisa aqui ou outra ali em uma das muitas vezes em que estive lá. – Dizendo isso, levou uma das mãos até a própria nuca, tendo em seu rosto uma expressão que misturava arrependimento e divertimento.

– Esse é meu tipo preferido de história. – Ela piscou para ele e percebeu quando seu sorriso aumentou.

– Posso te contar essa história, mas não vai ser agora. – Ele gentilmente tocou nos ombros dela novamente, indicando que ela deveria continuar a subir as escadas.

– Por que não? – Ela se deixou ser conduzida, até perceber para onde estavam indo. – E o que significa isso?

Eles estavam no andar superior da TARDIS, mais precisamente, em frente a um grande e confortável sofá. Clara costumava se apoiar nas almofadas dali, enquanto ouvia o Doutor divagar sobre alguma teoria nova – e esse não parecia ser o caso.

– Nós estamos viajando há dias e você não descansou. – Ele ergueu uma das mãos em atitude apaziguadora, assim que percebeu que ela iria retrucar. – Vocês, humanos, precisam dormir.

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu, até que o Doutor resolveu quebrá-lo. Escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente e usando o tom de voz mais ameno que conseguiu, manteve contato visual com a jovem.

– Eu estarei preparando nossa próxima aventura. – Ele recomeçou a falar, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Não se preocupe, não entrarei em nenhuma enrascada sem você. 

Relutantemente, permitiu que ele a acomodasse no sofá. Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, seu corpo estava cansado e merecia algumas horas de sono  – ainda assim, não gostaria de perder o Doutor de vista. De onde estava, podia vê-lo caminhar graciosamente até o painel de controle da TARDIS. Imponente, como se soubesse o que fazer sempre. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios e seus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente. Em poucos minutos, tudo ficou em silêncio e em enorme calmaria; estava adormecida nos braços calorosos de  Morfeus .

Foi com muita surpresa que sentiu a  brisa fresca tocando seu rosto. A contragosto, abriu os olhos e se deparou com um lugar totalmente diferente de onde havia adormecido.

– Doutor?

Clara chamou seu nome algumas vezes, porém sem obter resposta. Ela deu uma boa olhada em volta. Não estava mais deitada no sofá que se encontrava no andar superior da TARDIS; ao invés disso, estava sentada embaixo de uma enorme árvore, com bastante grama por todos os lados. O vento soprava delicadamente em seu rosto, fazendo com que seu cabelo voasse despretensiosamente para o lado – mais precisamente, para seu lado esquerdo, onde ela observou que havia um pequeno lago. Ela se levantou sem muita dificuldade e só então percebeu que ao seu lado repousava uma cesta de palha relativamente grande. Ao verificar seu conteúdo, percebeu que havia diversas frutas, um bolo recém preparado e alguns doces. 

Sem conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, colocou as mãos para trabalhar tateando sua coxa, instintivamente a procurar o bolso escondido de sua saia, que era onde ela guardava seu celular – com ele em mãos, ela poderia ligar para o Doutor e ele certamente viria buscá-la. No entanto, logo ela percebeu que não estava mais com sua roupa habitual. No lugar dela, usava um conjunto de camiseta e bermuda bem confortáveis; por cima, tinha uma longa capa vermelha, tal qual a cereja de um bolo. Ao se aproximar do lago e observar o próprio reflexo, sua expressão confusa foi trocada por uma expressão que misturava apreensão e raiva. 

– Inacreditável. – Ela admitiu, afinal, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. – Pois eu espero que você conserte isso, está me ouvindo, Doutor?!

Em seu íntimo, torcia para isso ser alguma das brincadeiras dele, ainda que não estivesse totalmente convencida disso, já que nada disso se parecia com algo que ele faria. Ela caminhou de volta ao ponto de partida e então abriu a cesta novamente. Pegou uma fatia de bolo e comeu para saciar a própria fome. Sem ter muita ideia do que fazer, colocou a cesta apoiada em seu braço e partiu em busca do Doutor. Apesar de estar bem no meio da floresta, ela logo encontrou uma trilha, a qual seguiu na esperança de encontrar alguém pelo caminho.

Apesar do sol não estar forte, era bem cansativo levar uma cesta como aquela. O clima ameno não diminuía o seu desejo de entender o que estava acontecendo ali. E, quanto mais ela pensava em como estava vestida e em onde ela estava, mais confusa ficava. Ela estava tão absorta em sua própria frustração que quase não percebeu quando um senhor quase esbarrou nela.

– Me desculpe! – Ele disse, tirando o seu chapéu para cumprimentá-la. – Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

– Bem, talvez você possa. – Clara começou, um sorriso jovial brotando em seu rosto. – O senhor saberia para qual direção fica a  _ casa da vovó _ ?

– Mas é claro que sei! – O senhor respondeu animadamente. – Você deve seguir a trilha do meio sempre. Mais à frente, haverá uma bifurcação; fique atenta – seu dedo apontando veemente para ela – você deve seguir pela esquerda, nunca pela direita.

– E o que há de errado na trilha da direita? – A curiosidade transparecendo em seu tom de voz foi evidente.

– Há um atalho, na verdade, porém você não deve segui-lo. – Ele apontou para a trilha novamente, repetindo cada palavra como se a vida dela dependesse disso. – Siga pelo meio e, na bifurcação, vá para a esquerda. O caminho é maior, porém é mais seguro. No atalho há um lobo feroz, capaz de matar o mais corajoso dos homens!

Apesar do tom sério com que o homem falava com ela, ela não pode deixar de sorrir ouvindo aquelas palavras – as mesmas que ouviu tantas vezes quando era criança. Ela agradeceu brevemente e, antes de partir, recebeu de presente do homem uma garrafa de suco, que ele lhe deu para “aliviar a caminhada”. E, dessa forma, ela voltou para a sua longa jornada.

A primeira parte da caminhada correu sem muitos problemas. Não haviam tantas pessoas que passavam por aquele caminho, então ela conseguiu aproveitar para relaxar. Ainda que estivesse chateada – afinal de contas, isso  _ tinha _ que ser algo causado pelo Doutor –, era extremamente relaxante caminhar por entre as árvores durante a tarde enquanto era embalada pelo canto de diferentes pássaros. 

Um pouco mais a frente, um som conhecido preencheu os seus ouvidos. Demorou alguns segundos, mas ela logo reconheceu aquele som. Aquele não era o canto de um pássaro, mas sim o som de uma guitarra. Clara começou a andar em direção ao som tão familiar aos seus ouvidos, seguindo a trilha da direita. Tomando cuidado para não ser vista por entre as árvores e arbustos altos, ela observou atentamente o ser a sua frente. Ele estava de costas para ela e, definitivamente, aquele  _ era  _ o Doutor. Vestia a mesma calça e camisa largas, um sobretudo surrado por cima e sua guitarra a tiracolo. No entanto, algo estava errado. Ela levou algum tempo até perceber do que se tratava – e precisou de todo o seu autocontrole para conseguir levar as mãos aos lábios e, assim, suprimir uma risada que com toda certeza iria trair o seu esconderijo. Seus cachos grisalhos ornavam sua cabeça quase caindo nos ombros e, no topo, um par de orelhas prateadas se fazia presente. 

Ele golpeou a guitarra mais uma vez e ela pode ouvir sua voz entoar:

“ _ Eu sou o Lobo Mau, _

_ Lobo Mau, Lobo Mau _

_ Eu pego criancinha _

_ Para fazer mingau!” _

Definitivamente ela não esperava por isso. Estava quase relaxando, quando percebeu que ele parecia farejar alguma coisa. Se ela conhecia bem a história da Chapeuzinho Vermelho – e ela tinha certeza de que conhecia –, sabia que estava em perigo. Sem saber ao certo se estava em uma armadilha, ela se agachou ainda mais em seu esconderijo. Um uivo de alegria foi ouvido antes que a cantoria canina recomeçasse:

“ _ Hoje estou contente _

_ Vai haver festança _

_ Tenho um bom petisco para encher a minha pança!” _

Devagar e com todo cuidado, Clara saiu de seu esconderijo e voltou para a trilha que deveria seguir. Ao se sentir em segurança, ela riu, pois jamais em todo esse tempo em que viajou com o Doutor imaginou vê-lo vestido daquela forma. Ela não sabia bem se achara fofo ou sexy; a única coisa que sabia é que nem todos os elementos estavam iguais ao que ela se lembrava da história. Isso fez com que ficasse em alerta. 

A jovem se manteve na trilha indicada, aproveitando a caminhada tranquila que não experimentava há muito tempo. Quando chegou na bifurcação, ela começou a ouvir um ruído bem alto. Mesmo tentando tampar os ouvidos, o som estridente parecia querer fazer sua cabeça explodir. Aos poucos o som se suavizou e ela reconheceu de onde ele vinha – e, mesmo que não quisesse admitir, se sentiu aliviada.

– O que você fez dessa vez?! – Perguntou cruzando os braços ferozmente, enquanto olhava para o céu. – Vamos, TARDIS, diga de uma vez!

A nave fez muitos sons e depois ficou em silêncio. Clara não teve certeza se entendeu bem a mensagem – porém, só de saber que ainda estavam dentro da máquina fez com que ela ficasse aliviada. Ela esperou para ver se a TARDIS faria contato novamente, porém foi em vão. Ela continuou caminhando e já era fim de tarde quando, enfim, encontrou o final da trilha.

A primeira visão que teve encheu seu coração de uma alegria infantil. O pequeno vilarejo a sua frente era exatamente como imaginava, com casinhas coloridas e que combinavam umas com as outras. Por um instante, sentiu-se criança novamente e a vontade crescente de tirar os sapatos e correr livre pela grama se fez presente. Sem pensar muito, tirou sua sapatilha e, tendo o par nas mãos, deixou que seus pés afundassem naquele solo que, mesmo fictício, era tão real quanto ela precisava que fosse. Ela caminhava tranquilamente, maravilhada com a sensação de estar vivendo – literalmente – um sonho. Porém, ela logo chegou ao seu destino.

Havia uma enorme placa indicando  _ Casa da Vovó _ logo na entrada da casa. Não era um local grande, porém era aconchegante e cheirava a bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. Cautelosamente, ela bateu na porta e esperou. Sem obter resposta, ela bateu outra vez, porém com mais força. Foi então que uma voz rouca se fez ouvir.

– Pode entrar, Chapeuzinho querida!

Clara colocou a mão na maçaneta e riu de si mesma. Seja lá qual fosse a peça que a TARDIS tenha pregado nela, ela não sabia se estava preparada para ver o Doutor fingindo ser sua avó. Respirou fundo e então abriu a porta de uma só vez. A sensação de pertencimento e reconhecimento daquele local era algo que ela não tinha como explicar em palavras. Era exatamente como seus pais narravam quando liam a história para ela dormir. Havia um grande sofá macio na sala e uma poltrona confortável ao lado com os itens que a vovó usava para fazer crochê. Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e colocou a cesta em cima da mesa.

– Vovó? – Ela chamou. – Trouxe frutas, bolo, alguns doces e suco para a senhora!

Porém não houve resposta.  _ Estranho _ – pensou ela –  _ pois o Lobo Mau deveria ter respondido _ . Ela caminhou no interior da casa não muito grande e logo encontrou o quarto da  _ querida vozinha.  _ Entrou cautelosamente, se aproximando da cama bem devagar. Ela sabia que o Doutor, ou melhor, o Lobo Mau deveria estar deitado lá e era questão de tempo até ele tentar devorá-la. Observando atentamente a figura que parecia adormecida embaixo do cobertor e estando parada ao lado da cama, Clara tentou chamar mais uma vez.

– Vovó?

Sem ter uma resposta, ela puxou o cobertor – e, para seu total espanto, viu que a cama estava vazia. O volume que simulava uma pessoa adormecida nada mais era do que travesseiros organizados para tal propósito. Enquanto sua mente trabalhava em algum tipo de resposta para essa mudança brusca na história, sentiu a presença de mais alguém no quarto; a respiração pesada próxima a sua nuca e aquele perfume adocicado que conhecia tão bem que não precisava se virar para saber quem estava ali. Sentiu suas pernas falharem e um estranho medo surgiu dentro de si. Ela sabia que precisava pensar rápido, precisava ser esperta para salvar a si mesma  – afinal, mesmo estando no interior da TARDIS, ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo e, bem, sabia que a TARDIS não gostava tanto dela. Reunindo toda a coragem que tinha, respirou fundo e virou-se de uma só vez para encarar o seu vilão.

Lá estava ele, o Doutor, com as mesmas roupas que usava quando voltaram para a nave. Tinha seus óculos escuros no rosto e uma expressão severa que ela não lembrava de ter visto muitas vezes. A única diferença com o Doutor que ela conhecia repousava no topo de sua cabeça e tinha a forma de orelhas prateadas e felpudas.

– Você está errado.

– Como é que é? – Ele pareceu desconcertado.

– Não é assim na história. – Ela sorriu.

– Que história?

– Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – Ela continuou, seu sorriso ficando ainda mais largo. – A nossa história. Nós dois estamos nela.

Ele retirou os óculos e ficou encarando o rosto da jovem em silêncio. Percebendo que ele parecia totalmente perdido, Clara arriscou em outra abordagem.

– Doutor? – Ela chamou com a voz baixa. – Você sabe aonde nós estamos, não sabe?

A expressão no rosto do homem mostrava que ele estava tão perdido quanto ela. Ele deu uma boa olhada ao redor do quarto – para em seguida recolocá-los e escanear o local.

– Estranho... – Ele usou um tom de voz baixo, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

– O que é estranho? – Clara tocou suavemente em seu braço.

– Bem, para começar, isso. – Ele apontou para ela. – Desde quando você se veste assim?

– E desde quando você tem orelhas? 

Ele olhou para ela, sem entender o que ela estava dizendo. Clara apontou para a própria cabeça e, quando ele repetiu o movimento em si mesmo, seu rosto ficou lívido. Ele correu até um espelho próximo e, ao se deparar com a visão de si mesmo com um par de orelhas, estourou.

– Certo, isso foi longe demais! – Ele gritava com as paredes do quarto. – Você é uma nave, deveria criar um ambiente para a Clara descansar e não sair por aí colocando orelhas nos outros. Isso sequer é engraçado.

Ele esbravejava com força, apontando para as paredes enquanto falava. Mas sua ira baixou, assim que uma risada chamou sua atenção. Ele olhou para Clara e ela tinha uma expressão de completo divertimento no rosto. 

– Você achou isso – ele apontou para o topo de sua cabeça – engraçado?

– Você não faz ideia do quanto. – Permitiu-se rir mais um pouco ao perceber que o Doutor não parecia mais tão zangado. – Do que se trata isso?

– Isso o quê? – As sobrancelhas se estreitaram naquele momento.

– Isso. – E ela apontou para os dois e em seguida para o quarto. – O que isso significa.

– Sim, isso – ele repetiu o gesto dela – foi a forma que a TARDIS encontrou de te fazer descansar. 

– Me fazer descansar?

– Veja bem, – ele moveu as mãos em um gesto comedido. – Você estava cansada e pensei que a TARDIS poderia criar um ambiente propício para que você pudesse relaxar e descansar apropriadamente. 

– Então, você não é você?

– Perdão? 

– Se isso – e ela apontou para o quarto – é um sonho, então você é parte do sonho, certo?

– Na verdade, não. Sou tão real quanto você – ele caminhou até a cama e se sentou nela. – Temo que talvez eu tenha dormido, então a TARDIS uniu os nossos sonhos. Estamos juntos aqui. Venha. 

Ele bateu no lugar da cama ao lado. Ela se aproximou e deitou ao lado dele.

– Você vem também? – Ela perguntou ao ver que ele havia se levantado.

– Vou para onde, Clara?

– Para cá – ela apontou para a cama. – Dormir.

– Ah. Preciso fazer algo antes.

Ele se afastou, porém foi por pouco tempo. O Doutor voltou trazendo a cesta que Clara tinha trazido consigo para presentear a Vovó. Ele colocou a cesta em cima da cama e, retirando os sapatos, se deitou ao lado dela. 

– Sim, Clara, eu também sinto fome. – Ele respondeu ao olhar  inquisidor que ela lhe lançou.

Clara abriu a cesta e os dois saborearam as delícias que estavam ali – ainda que a jovem precisasse lembrar ao Doutor que ele não deveria só comer os doces sozinho. Afastaram a cesta quando terminaram de comer e, já deitados e preparados para dormir, Clara aninhou seu corpo no dele. Com os braços dele envolvendo seu corpo e ouvindo a batida de seus corações, estava sonolenta quando disse.

– Achei que você fosse me devorar.

– Perdão? – Ele abriu os olhos e moveu o pescoço em uma tentativa de encará-la.

– Você não conhece a história?

– Que história?

– Chapeuzinho Vermelho. – Percebendo a confusão no olhar dele, ela começou a explicar. – É a história de uma jovem que tem um capuz vermelho e precisa levar uma cesta para a sua vozinha que está doente. Há um Lobo Mau e um Lenhador também.

Ela fez uma pausa para ver se ele estava acompanhando.

– Quando a jovem chega na casa da avó, o Lobo Mau havia devorado a pobre velhinha e, fingindo ser a vozinha, ele tenta devorar a Chapeuzinho também. No momento em que iria ser devorada, o Lenhador aparece e mata o Lobo. Então, ele corta a barriga do Lobo e retira a Vovó de dentro. E é isso.

– Espere. A avó estava viva?

– Sim, sim. São histórias que contam para crianças, sabe?

– Vocês contam essa história para crianças? – Ela fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. – Que tipo de pessoa conta uma história de terror dessas para uma criança?

– Você não faz ideia. – Ela se encolheu no colo dele. – A história original é ainda mais sombria, mas criaram essa versão com um final feliz para crianças.

O Doutor estava prestes a retrucar, mas sentiu o corpo de Clara ficar ainda mais mole em seus braços. Ela estava relaxada, praticamente adormecida. Ele repousou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e fechou os próprios olhos para descansar.

Clara continuava deitada confortavelmente no sofá, assim como o Doutor havia lhe deixado. A TARDIS no mais absoluto silêncio, as luzes quase todas fracas. No entanto, nem tudo estava como na hora em que adormeceu. No chão e apoiado no sofá, estava o Doutor, adormecido, tendo a cabeça apoiada em uma almofada. Relaxados e em um sono tranquilo, aproveitando a segurança do único lugar que poderiam chamar de lar.


End file.
